Some percussion instruments use a pedal device having a striking member (a beater) that is pivotally moved when stepped on by a performer. Some support structures which support percussion instruments on a floor surface have been developed for suppressing vibrations transferred to the floor surface from impacts generated when a performer steps on the pedal device.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 11-212565 describes a leg structure 8 for supporting a pad device, where the leg structure 8 has left and right front legs 81 and left and right rear legs 82. Further, the left and right rear legs 82 of the leg structure 8 include a connection rod 86 to which a foot pedal device 6 is attached in a manner such that a bottom surface of the front side of the foot pedal device is raised above the floor surface. Accordingly, the force in the direction toward the floor surface generated when a performer steps on the pedal of the foot pedal device, is distributed to all of the legs (i.e., the front legs 81 and the rear legs 82), such that noise that is transferred to the floor surface can be reduced.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 11-24660 describes a vibration isolation base. The vibration isolation base has four leg members 12, each having a setting member 22 composed of a vibration absorbing material. The vibration isolating member also has a base plate 11 that is supported on a floor surface through the leg members 12 and on which a bass drum 30 (a pad device) and a pedal 32 (a pedal device) can be mounted. Accordingly, the impact generated when a performer steps on the pedal 32 is absorbed by the vibration absorbing material of the setting members 22 of the leg members 12.
However, the leg structure 8 described in HEI 11-212565 is composed of a rigid material, such as metal, to stably support the pad device. Therefore, when the leg structure 8 vibrates at a specific frequency, the vibration transferred from the leg structure 8 to the floor surface becomes greater. An elastic material such as rubber may be attached to a portion of the leg structure 8 which is in contact with the floor surface, to suppress the noise transferred to the floor surface. However, if the leg structure 8 with such an elastic material is placed on a carpeted floor surface, the leg structure 8 becomes unstable due to elastic deformation of the elastic material. Therefore, stability at the time of performance would be deteriorated.
According to HEI 11-24660, the entire base plate 11 on which the bass drum 30 and the pedal 32 are mounted is supported by the leg members 12 that provide the vibration absorbing effect. Accordingly, when the pedal 32 is stepped on, the bass drum 30 and the pedal 32 mounted on the base plate 11 could shake in all directions (front-to-rear and right-to-left). Thus, stability at the time of performing the bass drum 30 is deteriorated.